There is known as a lock system like this a lock system that is described in Patent Document 1 below that was filed by the applicant (i.e. assignee) of the present invention. Namely, Patent Document 1 discloses a lock system having a support structure which includes a storage space, a lid element which is pivotally supported to rotate on the support structure so as to close the storage space, a slide pin which is supported movably on the lid element so as to be engaged with and disengaged from the support structure, a spring member for biasing the slide pin so as to be locked on the support structure, an operation handle which is pivotally supported to swing on the lid element for releasing the lock of the spindle, and a motion transforming mechanism for transforming swing of the operation handle into movement of the slide pin, the lock system having an outer cylindrical member which is linked to either the operation handle or the slide pin, an inner cylindrical member which is linked to the other and is fitted concentrically and movably in the outer cylindrical member, and an O ring which is brought into sliding contact with the outer cylindrical member and the inner cylindrical member at the same time.
In addition, Patent Document 1 discloses an embodiment in which an outer cylindrical member is provided on an operation handle, an inner cylindrical member is made as a cam member, an outer end portion of this cam member is formed into an angular tube-like shape, an elastically deformable inserting portion is provided at a connection side of a slide pin, a projection is provided on this inserting portion for engagement with an engagement hole formed in a side wall of the angular tube-like end portion, and the inserting portion is inserted into the angular tube-like end portion in such a manner that the projection is brought into engagement with the engagement hole so as to prevent the dislocation of the slide pin from the cam member.
Patent Document 1: JP-2005-127020-A